


St. Patty's Day

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Doc's bar, Irish, Irish Twins, Macmanus Twins - Freeform, McGinty's, McGinty's bar, One Shot, St. Patty's Day, The Russian Mob, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's mind during the bar brawl at McGinty's and the morning after. One-shot, and my first work in the Boondock Saint's fandom. Read and Review with your feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patty's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Texasbelle91 for helping me out so much and encouraging me to get this out here!

Me brother Murphy an' I are closer than any brothers ye could hope to run across. Me other half, me twin. We work together, we do everything together an' I wouldn't have it any other way than having me brother at my side.

St. Patty's day is a day everyone is Irish, an' if ye are Irish yer more than ye already are. Taking it to the extremes. Wit' Murphy at me side the two o' us are near invincible. We exchanged a single glance, Murph' an' me, downed our shots an' took on the lot of the Russian pricks in Doc's bar, McGinty's. Even if it doesn't do much good, we won't stand for the bullying tactics they're using on Doc. An' hitting Rocco was a fools move. Even separated at opposite ends of the bar we knew where the other was. Murph always in me line of sight, always able to step in if Murph needs the help. We've been scrappin' since we were lads, wit' one another, against eachother, an' against foes o' all sorts, we rarely need each others help.

The mornin' after St. Patty's day found us sitting on our beds, freshly awoken, nursin' our bruises an' hangovers. We'd barely managed to get our robes on 'fore the Russians from last night kicked our door down, looking the worse for wear. They came barging into our piece of shite loft, guns drawn, theatric like.

I was up, standin' 'tween them an' my Murphy 'fore the door hit the floor. I took a solid hit to the face an' got drug towards the pisser. I was made to cuff meself to the feckin' thing.

The bastard started talkin' 'bout lettin' me live but killin' me brother, me Murphy. I started screamin' profanities, an' screamin' for Murphy's name. Heard him callin' out for me. Everything faded out. I saw red-the blood runnin' into me eye from the wound an' me need to get free and to Murphy. Ringin' an' buzzin' in me ears the only sounds.

Pullin' on the cuffs, tryin' to get afree, screamin' lord only knows what. I watched them take what's mine from me fer as long as I could. I couldn't take me eyes off Murphy. He turned around to look at me from the door way. We never needed words to communicate, being twins has it's advantages. "Keep yer wits about ye, brother. I love ye, Conn."

"Gonna get ye outta this, Murph. I love ye too, brother mine." Then he was out o' me sight. Soon as he was 'round the corner me eyes landed on our maatching rosaries hanging on the wall.

I'll find a way out o' this an' save Murphy. I pulled, pushed, did everything I could an' pulled the feckin' shitter staraight out o' the feckin' floor. I t was a blur cararyin' the ting to the fire escape. I waited fer the right moment, waited fer Murphy to feel my 'plan', to be ready.

I climbed the barrels. Aye, I somehow stayed upright, sheer force o' will. I dropped the feckin' toilet on the bosses feckin' head an' jumped the couple o' stories off the fire escape onto the other prick. I knocked me own arse out in the process, but I took the fecker out wit' me. It gave me brother what he needed to gain the upper hand.

It mattered not to me if I lived or no, so long as me other half survived, no matter how pissed he would be at me fer bein' reckless. All that matters to me is Murph is a'right.


End file.
